I Wrote A Song For You
by Insomniaandinfomercials
Summary: 10 years after Spencer Reid leaves the BAU to go to Las Vegas with no warning and no contact, Derek decides to go and find him. M/R. Mainly fluff and angst, of course.
1. Vanilla Twilight

**This is set 10 years after Reid leaves the BAU in Quantico and transfers to the Las Vegas BAU to support his mother. (Do I care if they don't have one? No. Just go with it.) There will be a few minor OC's in here. This will probably be a two-shot, maybe a three-shot. Each chapter is based after a song. Keep in mind, they AREN'T songfics. They're just based after a song. The title will tell you the song. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

><p><em>The stars lean down to kiss you,<em>

_As I lie awake and miss you,_

_Pour me a heavy dose_

_Of atmosphere. _

Derek Morgan sat at his desk at the BAU. His boss, Aaron Hotchner, walked by and looked at him.

"It's been ten years today." Hotch said. Morgan looked up at him.

"I know." Morgan said and looked at the picture of his ex-whatever he was, Spencer Reid. Reid had transferred to the BAU in Las Vegas ten years ago so he could support his mom. He hadn't kept in contact with anyone, so everyone just, gave up. Gave up on trying to stay in contact. They called, sent letters, sent e-mails, but no one had ever got up the courage to actually drive out to Las Vegas to try and find him. No one knew his address. He never sent anything back.

Morgan and Reid had been close friends, and at one point, Morgan and Reid had been secretly dating. No one knew about their relationship besides Morgan's family. Reid had broke up with Morgan two weeks before Reid transferred. Morgan hadn't known why he had until he had left.

Since then, JJ had left the BAU for good, deciding she wanted to raise a family with Will. Rossi retired, Strauss retired, Hotch took over, Seaver had stayed, Garcia had started a family with Kevin, but stayed, and Prentiss had magically returned from the grave, hadn't being dead in the first place. She was still living in France, but returned rarely to visit. Two new agents had joined the team in the past five years, A twenty-five year old guy named Tom, whom had been in the navy for awhile but left with an honorable discharge when he broke his arm, and a thirty-two year old guy named Brian who didn't talk much when it came to subjects outside of his job.

And Morgan was still at the same pace he had always been. Not married, no kids, still living in the same house. Clooney had died five years ago, and Morgan had gotten a new lab that he named Benny. He had tried goldfish, but that, in all honesty, lasted two days.

Morgan had wondered what Reid was doing now. Was he married? Did he have a family? Or was he living alone in a small apartment? Did he go back on drugs? He was definitely still alive, they all knew that. He hadn't shown up as deceased yet. But Morgan wondered if Reid even still thought of them from time to time. Of Morgan. Of their relationship.

But that was ten years ago. Reid had more than likely moved on.

"Have you ever tried finding him?" Hotch asked. Morgan looked up at him.

"Finding him? What, like getting his address and going out to Las Vegas and finding him? I don't know. Yeah, I've thought of it. But I've never acted on it. I don't know how Reid would take it." Morgan said and looked down. Hotch shrugged.

"It seems like a good idea to me." Hotch said. Morgan looked back up at him.

"Maybe." Morgan said and sighed.

"Well, it's Jack's sweet sixteen in three weeks. He wants you, and Reid, to come." Hotch said. Morgan blinked. Hotch shrugged and leaned down so he was eye level with Morgan. "Take a week off, fly to Las Vegas, and find him. That's an order." Hotch said and smiled lightly. Morgan nodded and rubbed the back of his head.

"If it's an order, I guess I have to." Morgan said and grinned. Hotch stood up and nodded.

"That's right." Hotch said and walked back into his office.

* * *

><p><strong>Sixteen year old Jack. I don't think I can deal with this.<strong>

**Review please!**


	2. Talk You Down

**Thank you all for your reviews!**

_Italics= Flashback._

* * *

><p><em>Just a cigarette gone<em>

_No you couldn't' be that far_

_So I'm driving in my car where I hope you are_

_Maybe I can talk you down_

_Maybe I can talk you down_

"Really?" Garcia exclaimed.

"Yeah. Hotch's orders." Morgan said and grinned.

"Oh shut up. Me and you both know that you would go even if Hotch advised you not to." Garcia said and smiled.

"I'd still go even if Hotch _ordered _me not to." Morgan leaned up againt her desk and shrugged. "I don't know why I never thought about going out there before. But I'll need your help."

"Oh, anything, darling!" Garcia said.

"I need Reid's address." Morgan said hopefully.

"Already done, honey. Here." Garcia handed Morgan a small slip of paper. "Now, don't lose that. I don't want you calling me when you're lost in Las Vegas asking me what his address is." Garcia laughed. "You have the tickets and everything, right?"

"Yeah. I should be leaving for the airport soon, though. I just need to grab my stuff." Morgan said and stood up.

"You mean I'm holding you back? I never thought I'd be saying this, but get out of here!" Garcia stood up and pushed Morgan toward the door. "Tell Reid I love him and miss him and when he comes back JJ and me will have to kick his sculptures ass for leaving us in the first place."

Morgan rolled his eyes and laughed. "Okay, sweetness. I'll see you, hopefully, in a week. Tell Pete and Clark I'll teach em' how to play football next weekend." Morgan said and backed down the hallway.

"They won't care! Now, go bring Reid back! Run, Chocolate Fabio!" Garcia yelled. Morgan shook his head and walked out to the bullpen, grabbing his stuff.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to take over the door-kicking duty for a week now, huh?" Tom remarked. Morgan looked at him.

"Only for a week. You only have your green belt in door-kicking, young one." Tom laughed.

"I'll go pick up Benny after work." Tom said and stuck a pen in his mouth.

"K. Just remember to lock the door when you leave." Morgan said.

"Where ya' going, anyway?" Tom asked and put his feet on his desk.

"Gonna go visit a friend." Morgan said and looked towards the door.

"A friend? Sounds questionable." Tom smirked. Morgan laughed.

"Could be." Morgan said and shrugged.

"This friend attractive?" Tom asked. Morgan rolled his eyes.

"Definitely." Morgan said and smiled. Tom grinned.

"What's her name?" Tom asked. Morgan looked down.

"His name's Spencer Reid." Morgan said and headed towards the doors. Tom sat there for a second.

"Go get him, Tiger!" Tom looked over his desk and yelled. Morgan laughed and popped his head in Hotch's door quick.

"What Tom said." Hotch mumbled, who was reading paperwork. Morgan smiled.

"Thanks Hotch." Morgan said. Hotch nodded.

"Reid."

Reid snapped out of his daydream and looked up from his desk to see his boss, Agent Ryan Zaber, standing above him.

"Yeah, Zaber?" Reid asked and shook his head.

"Are you okay? You seem out of it today." Zaber said and tilted his head.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling something really bad is going to happen." Reid said and squinted his eyes. Zaber nodded.

"...Is it..?"

"No, no. It's not that. I'm not hallucinating. I just have a bad feeling." Reid shook his head and said. Zaber nodded.

"Well, it seems pretty calm today, so how about you just take the day off? Tanya could use you at home, I'm sure." Zaber said and smiled. Reid looked up at him.

"No, I really should stay at work.."

"Reid," Zaber interrupted. "Just go. You need it. I'll call you if something comes up." Reid looked up at him and nodded.

"Thanks." Reid said and gathered his things.

"No problem" Zaber said and walked over to the break room.

Spencer Reid didn't know why he felt the way he was feeling. It was a combination of fear, worry, and dread all thrown into one. He really hoped it wasn't an episode. But the thing was, he didn't _have_ any set reason to be so paranoid. He just was.

"_Please fasten your seat belts. We will be landing in Las Vegas, Nevada shortly." _

Morgan snapped out of his slumber and quickly fastened his seat belt. He was landing in Las Vegas. He quickly put his hand in his pocket to check for the small piece of paper that had Reid' address. It was still there.

Morgan sighed. This was it.

Reid stepped outside of his car and looked up in the sky, seeing a plane. He laughed. Planes had always reminded him of the BAU back in Quantico. And Quantico always reminded Reid of...Derek.

"_You know I have to go." Reid said and looked down. "And I don't think a long-distance relationship will work out."_

_Morgan looked helpless. "We can make it work! We can call, write, whatever! I can come up there for vacation, we _can_ make it work." Morgan panicked. Reid sighed._

"_No, we can't. I need to focus on my mom, and my job. And you need to focus on your job. I don't want to distract you." Reid said and looked away. Morgan grabbed Reid's hand._

"_Is this about us not being public? We can tell the team, if you want." Morgan said. Reid looked at him._

"_No. I just need to go take care of my mom. And you need to stay here and move on." Reid said and picked up his bag. "You'll do fine out there without me." _

"_No, I won't. Spence...I need you." Morgan said. _

"_No, you don't!" Reid snapped and pulled his hand back. "Just get over me, Derek. You've done it before. You can do it again. We broke up two weeks ago." _

"_We took a break two weeks ago. I didn't know we were breaking up. I didn't know you were leaving!" Morgan raised his voice. Reid looked around. _

"_Well, I am. I'm sorry, Morgan." Reid said and turned around. _

"_If you really loved me, you wouldn't leave." Morgan said. Reid squinted his eyes. _

"_I know." Reid held down a sob and muttered. Morgan's jaw dropped. _

"_You could've just told me you didn't feel the same in the first place." Morgan spat. _

"_I'm sorry. I have to go." Reid said and continued walking. And this time, Morgan said nothing as the younger genius walked to the gate._

_Reid made his way onto the plane and after putting his bag away, immediately went to the bathroom, and cried. He took out a small notebook he had bought, flipped to the first page, and began writing. _

'Dear Derek,

You have no idea how hard it was to do that. I'm sitting in here right now in the plane bathroom, crying. One day, when I get the nerve to send this, you'll know why I had to leave. He came back, and I needed to see him. I needed closure. He hurt us, and he needs to know that.

I'll write when I can.

Spencer._'_

Reid swallowed and reached in his small bag, pulling out the same notebook. It only had seventy-five pages, and he had filled it up, along with four other notebooks. He had written a letter to Derek everyday for the past ten years, but he never sent them. He'd received all the E-mails, phone calls, and letters everyone on the team had sent him over the years, and replied to Derek's in the small notebooks. He'd mentioned the others letters in his replies, but he never fully replied back to them. He pulled out his most current notebook and began writing.

_'Dear Derek, _

_It was ten years since I left two days ago, and I'm feeling this increasing sense of dread. Something bad is going to happen. I don't know what, or if it's even bad, but something drastic is going to happen today. Or soon. Maybe it's just another break. _

_Maybe if you were here, this wouldn't be happening._

_Spencer.' _

"Spence! You okay?" Reid looked up and saw his eight year-old cousin, Evan, at the front door.

"Yeah. Tell Tanya I'm going out for coffee." Reid yelled.

"Can I come?" Evan asked.

"No." Reid yelled and got back in his car.

"Jerk!" Evan yelled back and popped back into the house.

Morgan sighed and parked outside of a Starbucks. He needed directions, or he was never going to find this street. There was no line, so he walked right up to the cashier.

"Hi. Can you tell me where this is?" Morgan asked and handed her the paper. She smiled.

"It's three blocks down from here. You just go down this street and take a left and it should be near there." She explained.

"Thank you." Morgan said and smiled.

"No problem! Can I get you some coffee?" She asked.

"No, I really need to go." Morgan said and turned around, accidentally running into someone on his way out. "Sorry!" He yelled without turning around.

Reid looked back at the person who had just ran into him. No, it wasn't him. _Just order your coffee. Why would he be in Las Vegas? He wouldn't. He forgot about you a long time ago. _

Reid shook his head and continued ordering his coffee. He really was crazy.

Morgan pulled up at the house in his small rental car. This was the house. It was yellow, and had a small colorful garden out front, which meant female inhabitants most likely lived there, unless Reid had taken up a hobby of gardening. Morgan laughed at the thought. He looked up at the mailbox, which read in big, black capital letters, 'REID.'

This was the house. This was it.

Morgan walked, no, _sprinted_ up to the door and knocked. He braced himself.

The door opened, but no one was there. Then Morgan looked down.

"Are you The Rock?" A scrawny boy stood there. He looked about ten, and had dark, curly brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"No, I'm not The Rock." Morgan said and laughed. "Who are you?"

"Mom!" The boy yelled. Morgan looked behind him.

"That's not The Rock, you idiot!" Morgan heard a female voice yell.

"Shut up, Jessie!" The boy yelled behind him. "That's my mom's friend, Jessie. She's stupid. But she's really cute. She said I'm too young for her, though." The boy explained. Morgan nodded.

"Girls are jerks, aren't they?" Morgan asked. The boy nodded.

"I'm Evan, who are you?" Evan asked. A girl appeared behind him.

"Hi! Sorry, I was in the kitchen." The girl said. "Who are you?"

"My name's Derek Morgan." Morgan said and reached his hand out. The brunette reached out and shook his hand.

"That name...Anyway, I'm Tanya Reid." Tanya said and smiled. Tanya was lean, had a very small build, but had long, brown, wavy hair and piercing blue eyes that matched Evan's. She was beautiful, and was definitely Reid's type.

"Do you play football?" Evan looked up at Morgan and asked. Morgan grinned.

"I used to. Do you?" Morgan asked. Evan shrugged.

"With my friends. My cousin Spencer hates it. He likes reading and playing chess. The last time he tried to play with me he ended up spraining his wrist." Evan said. Morgan laughed.

_Cousin?_

"He's talking about my cousin, Spencer." Tanya said and laughed. "That's where I've heard that name! You must be here for him!" Tanya said and grinned. Morgan looked up.

"You mean you're not his wife?" Morgan asked. Tanya gave Morgan a blank look and started laughing hysterically.

"No. Not even close." Tanya said and laughed.

"I am!" A blonde, Jessie, appeared at the door.

"In your _dreams_, Jess." Tanya said and rolled her eyes. Jessie eyed Morgan.

"Spence's right, you're hot." Jessie said and shrugged.

"He talks about me?" Morgan asked.

"All the time, lover-boy." Tanya said and winked. Morgan chuckled awkwardly. "My cousin's quite the douche, isn't he?"

"No." Morgan said and shrugged.

"Even if he left you ten years ago? Jeez. You must really love him." Tanya said.

"That's why I'm here." Morgan said and laughed.

"Oh, right. Where is he, anyway? I don't think he's home..."

"He went to Starbucks." Evan piped up. Tanya looked at him.

"I guess he went to Starbucks." Tanya said and shrugged.

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you, by the way." Morgan said and turned around.

"Once you find Spencer, come back here. We like you." Tanya said and laughed. Morgan turned around and laughed.

"Will do!" Morgan called and got into his car.

* * *

><p><strong>Already writing the next chapter. :D Sorry for any errors. This was awfully soap opera-ey. <strong>

**For all you NCIS watchers, Tom's based off of Tony. I've been on quite the NCIS frenzy lately. I'm thinking of doing a CM and NCIS crossover, involving M/R and McNozzo. What do you guys think?**

**Please review!**


	3. She Will Be Loved

**I think I'm going to do one more chapter after this one. I just don't want it to endddd~ Maybe two? Ugh :P**

* * *

><p><em>I drove for miles and miles <em>

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow, I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay for awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved._

Reid looked up at the sky, coffee in hand. He still had that feeling. Something was going to happen. He had already thought he saw Morgan in Starbucks. What would he even be doing here? Reid was sure he had already gotten married and probably had kids by now. He probably never even thought of Reid anymore.

"Looking for someone?" An older man who was sitting on a bench looked at Reid and said. Reid looked at him.

"Oh, no. Not really. I'm just thinking." Reid said and shook his head.

"Mind sparing some change?" The old man said and held out a hand.

"Oh, sure. Yeah." Reid said and dug out his change from his coffee out of his pocket, putting it in the man's hand.

"Thank you." The old man said. Reid nodded and turned to walk away. "Hey, kid." Reid turned around.

"Love is just around the corner." Reid looked at the older man, who just smiled. Reid shook his head and walked away, turning the corner and almost running into a speeding car.

"Jerk." Reid muttered.

Morgan looked back at the guy he almost ran over. He looked like Reid, but more than likely wasn't. Morgan parked his car outside of the Starbucks and ran in.

Reid was no where to be found.

Maybe he was just in the bathroom. Morgan nodded to himself and ordered a black coffee. He looked out the window, seeing maybe if Reid had just left, and then sat down and waited about five minutes. Reid wasn't there.

Morgan sighed and walked out of the Starbucks and stood there for a second. Reid wasn't there.

He had figured out somehow that Morgan was coming and ran for it. Someone told him. Garcia wouldn't...but somehow he figured it out. And now Morgan was stuck here in Las Vegas. Maybe he could convince Reid's cousin to let him stay the night and then leave for Quantico first thing in the morning. This whole trip was pointless. He should've known it wasn't going to work out.

"Excuse me?" Morgan heard a elderly voice say. Morgan looked down to see an older man sitting on a red bench.

"Yeah?" Morgan asked and smiled.

"Do you have any change?" The older man asked. Morgan fished through his pocket and found a ten. He handed it over to him.

"Go get yourself something real to eat, okay?" Morgan said and smiled. The older man smiled at him.

"You're a good man. You're looking for someone, aren't you?" The man asked. Morgan shrugged.

"I was. But now I think they left before I even got here." Morgan said and sighed. The older man nodded.

"Go somewhere where you think the person would most likely be. Maybe you'll find them there." The older man said. "If this person's smart, try the Guinness World of Records museum. People who love facts go there." The older man suggested. Morgan grinned.

"That's definitely Reid. Thanks." Morgan said and smiled. The old man grinned.

Morgan immediately got in his car and found the museum. He couldn't believe he was actually following the advice of a random homeless guy, but it was worth a shot.

When he got into the museum, it was quite large. It looked like it probably had a couple of floors, and there was a ton of people in it.

"Great." Morgan muttered to himself.

"Derek?" Morgan heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see his sister, Sara.

"Sara? Hey!" Morgan said and immediately hugged her. "What are you doing in Las Vegas, of all places?" Sara laughed.

"I told you like a month ago I was coming up here. You forgot that fast?" Sara asked and rolled her eyes.

"I'm kind of a busy person." Morgan said and shrugged. Sara laughed.

"I bet. What are you doing here?" Sara asked. Morgan looked behind him.

"Looking for Spencer." Morgan said and looked back at her. She gasped.

"Really? I totally forgot about him." Sara said. "Hasn't it been a few years since he moved back here?"

"Ten." Morgan said. Sara's jaw dropped.

"Wow." Sara said. Morgan nodded.

"Looking for Spencer." Reid heard a familiar voice. He turned around to see if it was who he thought it was, but there was no one around.

"You're crazy." Reid whispered to himself.

"Look at her nails! Crap. That must hurt. I couldn't imagine." Reid heard another familiar voice behind him, but this one was female, so he again, turned around.

"Sara?" He recognized her right away. She was Morgan's sister. She looked at him, confused.

"You probably don't recognize me," Reid had since then lost even more weight, but had filled out a bit at the same time. He also has his hair cut very short, and wasn't wearing glasses. "I'm Spencer Reid. I was at your moms house for the case in..."

"...Holy shit." Sara said and looked up. "What are the odds."

"What?" Reid asked, confused.

"Sara! Come check out this guy. He has tattoos that cover ninety-seven percent of his body!" Morgan called and ran over to Sara. "Seriously, it's really..." Morgan paused when he saw the man in front of him.

It _was_ Morgan. Derek Morgan. Standing right there, in Las Vegas. Ten years later. He hadn't changed much at all, just looked a little older. But Reid _wasn't_ insane. He actually _was_ here.

"...Spencer?" Morgan breathed. Sara looked back and forth.

"Wow. That tattoo guy is pretty cool. I'll be right back." Sara said and bolted away from them. Reid shifted back and forth.

"That's me." Reid said and smiled. Morgan squinted.

"It's been ten years." Morgan said. Reid nodded.

"I know." Reid muttered and looked down. Morgan sighed.

"You need to come back. Just for a week." Morgan said. Reid looked up.

"What?" Reid asked.

"Not for me. For Jack. It's his sixteenth birthday next week and he'd really like you to come." Morgan said. Reid blinked.

"He remembers me?" Reid asked.

"I guess, since he invited you." Morgan said.

"Wow. Sixteen." Reid said. Morgan nodded.

"I guess I have to go then." Reid said and grinned. Morgan smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortsucky chapter. My inspiration is in the negative numbers. I haven't watched CM for like...a long time.**

**And btw, Reid still thinks Morgan's married and stuff so, yeah. That probably helps. **

**Lol and idk where the old guy came from he just helped this all go down so whatever.**


End file.
